Petra
|fullname = Petra Macneary |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender = Female |race = Human |birthday = September 7 |fod_birth = 7th of the Horsebow Moon Imperial Year 1164 |faction(s) = Black Eagles |nationality = Brigid |home = Brigid |occupation(s)= Crown Princess of Brigid Student at the Officers Academy |relatives = King of Brigid (Grandfather) Unnamed Father |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 1: Three Houses |class = Commoner |mirage = |voiceby = Faye Mata |jap_voiceby = Shizuka Ishigami |age = 15 (Pre-Timeskip) 21 (Post-Timeskip)|residence = Garreg Mach Monastery Adrestian Empire (Formerly)|firstjoined = Chapter 1: Three Houses (If the Black Eagles are chosen)|firstfought = Chapter 7: Field of the Eagle and Lion (If the Black Eagles aren't chosen)}} Petra is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She is a student at the Officers Academy and a member of the Black Eagles. She hails from Brigid, a vassal state of the Adrestian Empire. At the start of the game she is 15 years old. Profile Early life Petra is the presumptive heir and granddaughter of the king of Brigid, an archipelago to the west of Fódlan. She lost her father at the age of 11 during the Dagda and Brigid War of 1175, in which Brigid allied with Dagda in a failed invasion of the Adrestian Empire. Academy phase After Brigid was made a vassal state of the Empire, as a token of their new allegiance, Petra was sent from her homeland by Duke Gerth as an exchange student to the Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180. She can be recruited by having high Dex and Riding. War phase If the Black Eagles route is chosen, in Imperial Year 1185, Petra is assigned to the Black Eagle Strike Force at Garreg Mach. Verdant Wind/Azure Moon If she is not recruited by the Golden Deer or Blue Lions, Petra is defeated in the three-way battle at Gronder Field while fighting alongside Edelgard, Bernadetta and Hubert. She retreats and meets her demise during the last stand at Enbarr, unless the player goes out of their way to avoid fighting her. Personality A political hostage of the Adrestian Empire and native of Brigid, Petra is a highly intelligent, capable girl among her fellow students. Because of her foreign origins, she is not a native speaker of the Fódlan language and makes slight grammatical errors, but still wants to learn more. She is unaware of Fódlan colloquial speech and will often take idioms and figures of speech by their literal meanings. She does not like the fact that Brigid is a vassal state and that she is being used as a hostage to blackmail the kingdom into submission, and so she tirelessly works to improve herself in every way possible in hopes of one day forcing the Empire to recognize Brigid as an equal. This work ethic was praised by many of her peers. Her dislike of her and her country's position does not extend to the people she knows personally and she is good friends with most of her classmates. She's calm most of the times, and rarely, if ever, loses her patience. Dorothea, in her C-support with Petra, says that Petra is the princess that every little girl wants to be. Five years after leaving the Academy, Petra appears to have a better understanding of Fódlan's language and expressions. Petra's original dream was to gain the power and knowledge required to break the unfair treaty Brigid is under and destroy the Empire. If Petra is recruited into Byleth's class (if Byleth mentors the Blue Lions or Golden Deer) or Byleth chooses to side with the Church in the Black Eagles route, this goal largely remains the same. If Petra remains with Edelgard's forces, however, she changes her goal and is more genuinely loyal to the Empire. Petra loves being outdoors in nature and enjoys hunting, tree climbing and swimming. She is quite fond of her homeland's many beaches. Despite her studious nature she's not fond of math. She also has an open dislike of discrimination. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses Base Stats Growth Rates |45% |40% |25% |50% |60% |45% |30% |15% |35% |} Maximum Stats |83 |59 |36 |69 |85 |63 |42 |35 |63 |} Learnt Magic |D |Wind |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Sagittae |Restore |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - | - |- |B+ | - | - |- |A | - | - |- |A+ | - | - |} Recruitment Petra will automatically be recruited if Byleth chooses to teach the Black Eagles house in chapter 1. If Byleth chose to teach any other house, Petra can transfer to their class if Byleth has a high enough Dexterity stat and a high enough Riding proficiency. The player can decrease the required threshold if the player has a support rank with her. Overall Petra serves as a speedster for the Black Eagles, having excellent speed, good dexterity, and above-average strength and luck. These are counterbalanced by her low defenses, especially resistance, so she needs to watch out for enemy mages and utilize her high Avoid chance (and associated skills) as much as possible. Her personal skill gives her a bonus to critical chance when attacking an enemy that is at half-health or below, making her ideal for finishing off wounded enemies. Petra's strengths in Sword and Bow mean she can make for an ideal Thief and Assassin, taking advantage of her high speed to easily allow her to Steal items. However, her weakness in Reason, low magic and poor spell list mean Mortal Savant isn't an ideal choice for her and low Mag growths near the start make her not very good at wielding a Levin Sword. Instead, Petra is a very good user of the Wo Dao sword, utilizing her high speed and critical hit rate. Her strengths in Axe and Flying mean she would also be a great choice for the Wyvern Rider and Wyvern Lord promotions, although these classes will exacerbate her vulnerability to magic. Alternatively, Petra's weakness to magic is somewhat negated by promoting her to a sword-wielding Pegasus Knight and later Falcon Knight, although her neutrality to lances might make this path a little more difficult to tread for her than it would be for Ingrid, for example, but it would certainly not be impossible. Like with other physical characters, there are various skills that will greatly help Petra. Mastering Brigand will give Petra Death Blow, greatly enhancing her damage when initiating combat, while Archer can improve her accuracy via Hit +20. Mastering Mercenary can give her Vantage which, if combined with Wrath from Warrior, can make her a deadly counterattacker, though there may be other characters more suited for such a style (such as Felix, Caspar, etc). Mastering Cavalier can be beneficial for Desperation, as Petra's high speed makes it likely to trigger once she is below the health threshold, but care should be taken not to have her gain too many levels in any cavalry classes to avoid penalizing her Speed growth. Mastering Pegasus Knight for Darting Blow tends to be less useful to Petra due to her already-high Speed, but could make a critical difference on Maddening difficulty when enemies start to outrun the majority of the roster. If one is truly diligent (though this will likely require New Game+), training Petra in Heavy Armor can get her the Weight -5 skill, which can help a great deal in ensuring that heavier weapons don't penalize her Attack Speed as much. With the addition of the ''Cindered Shadows DLC, Petra could take the time to become a Trickster if one can overcome her weaknesses in Faith and Reason; the payoff would be access to Duelist's Blow, which would make her virtually impossible to hit when she initiates combat. One other reason to recruit Petra (if not in the Black Eagles) is that if she is encountered as an enemy post-timeskip, she will prove to be a very dangerous opponent due to an extremely high Avoid chance. Even the most accurate of characters will have a hard time hitting her unless she is first rattled by a Gambit. Overall, Petra is considered one of the better units in the game, partly thanks to her being one of the quickest playable characters in the game (only surpassed by Yuri). When used in a speed-oriented class, she can usually run circles around most enemies, land plenty of critical hits, have a good chance of dodging enemy attacks and inflict significant damage to all but the most heavily-armored enemies. When used in a Wyvern class she sacrifices some speed and dexterity boosts for a considerable buff to her strength stat, but it is often best to embrace Petra's speed as an Assassin or Swordmaster. Supports *Byleth (S-Support with male Byleth) *Edelgard *Claude *Hubert *Ferdinand *Linhardt *Caspar *Bernadetta *Dorothea *Ashe *Ignatz *Alois *Shamir *Cyril ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Princess of Brigid :''Granddaughter of the king of Brigid, a vassal state of the Empire. Although her speech is not perfect, she gives her all in everything she does. Appears in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes ''Three Houses'' :Petra/Quotes ''Heroes'' :Petra/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Petra - Queen of Brigid :Petra returned to her homeland of Brigid and inherited the throne from her grandfather. As ruler, she declared independence from Fódlan and worked tirelessly to secure friendly relations with both Fódlan and Dagda. Her efforts inspired her descendants to carry the torch she lit, ensuring a future of peace and prosperity for her people. Petra and Byleth (Crimson Flower) :As Byleth set out to fight those who slither in the dark, Petra left the throne of Brigid to her family to follow him. The pair fought many hard battles together against this terrifying enemy before finally emerging victorious after the long war. Finally able to breathe easy, they took up residence in the city of Nuvelle, which lies on the western edge of Fódlan, where they enjoyed the same waters that touch her homeland of Brigid. As their love grew, so did their mastery of each other's native language. Petra and Byleth (Azure Moon) : After becoming the new archbishop of the Church of Seiros, Byleth announced his marriage to Petra. In light of her love for her spouse and her unique position to act as a bridge between the two regions, Petra entrusted her homeland's throne to her family and remained in Fódlan. Together, the two worked hard to restore Fódlan and improve relations with Brigid. The foreign royal was initially met with skepticism, but in time, the people of Fódlan accepted and adored Petra. Thanks to their efforts, in the distant future, the two lands were eventually as one. Petra - Seafaring Princess and Byleth - Ruler of Dawn/Wandering Flame(Verdant Wind / Silver Snow) :After ascending the throne as the first leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan, Byleth announced his marriage to Petra. In light of her love for her spouse and her unique position to act as a bridge between the two regions, Petra entrusted her homeland's throne to her family and remained in Fódlan. Together, the two worked hard to restore Fódlan and improve relations with Brigid. The foreign royal was initially met with skepticism, but in time, the people of Fódlan accepted and adored Petra. Thanks to their efforts, in the distant future, the two lands were eventually as one. Petra and Claude :Claude left Fódlan, entrusting its future to his friends. He intended to travel to his homeland of Almyra, but his love for Petra drew him west, to Brigid. He won her affection, and after receiving the blessing of her grandfather, the two were wed. Some years later, each inherited their respective thrones. As the monarchs of Brigid and Almyra, Petra and Claude fostered friendly diplomatic relations between the two regions and Fódlan. Petra and Hubert : Shortly after the war, Brigid renegotiated its diplomatic arrangement with the Adrestian Empire, ending its service as a vassal and becoming a full ally. As part of that agreement, Petra, queen of Brigid, was wed to Hubert, Marquis Vestra. Some say that the marriage was purely political, ordered by Emperor Edelgard, while others insist that it was of their own accord. Although they led busy lives, and sometimes lived separately. Still, their shared home in the western Fódlan village of Nuvelle was filled with their many children, suggesting a loving union. Petra and Ferdinand (Crimson Flower) :After officially becoming Duke Aegir, Ferdinand asked Emperor Edelgard if she would make him her minister of foreign affairs rather than her prime minister. She granted his wish, and his first task in his new position was to negotiate with Petra, who had inherited the throne of Brigid and declared her Kingdom's freedom from Imperial vassalage. Ferdinand and Petra collaborated to deepen the friendship between their nations and forge a strong, enduring alliance. As a symbol of their nations' friendship, Ferdinand and Petra took up residence together in Nuvelle, on the western fringe of Fódlan. It is said they negotiated for years to achieve this compromise. Petra and Ferdinand (Other routes) :After officially becoming Duke Aegir, Ferdinand worked to restore the territory, and as part of that effort, sought to develop an improved relationship with Brigid. He reached out to Petra, who had inherited the throne of Brigid, and she agreed to send resources for the relief effort. At the same time, the two continued their private relationship across borders, and when Aegir territory had recovered, they married. Ferdinand relocated to Brigid with his queen, and the pair worked tirelessly to improve diplomatic relations. Their work involved much travel, but they made sure to find time once in a while to stop and enjoy their happiness. Petra and Linhardt :Petra returned to her homeland of Brigid, and inherited the throne from her father. As ruler, she declared independence from Fódlan and renegotiated Brigid's diplomatic relationships on more equal terms. Next, she introduced industrial practices that were modeled on those of Fódlan, vastly improving her homelands economy. This rapid development surprised those abroad, until it was discovered that the improvement came thanks to the counsel of Petra's husband, Linhardt, who had left Fódlan to offer Brigid his insight and talent. It is said that the couple maintained a healthy and affectionate relationship and that they raised many happy children together. Petra and Caspar :Petra returned to her homeland of Brigid, and inherited the throne from her grandfather. As ruler, she declared independence from Fódlan, and renegotiated Brigid's diplomatic ties to Fódlan and Dagda on more equal terms. At every step along the way, she was accompanied and supported by her husband, Caspar, who had left Fódlan behind to be with her. It is said that the people of Brigid were initially suspicious of the union, due to Caspar's relationship to a nemesis of their homeland, but that his tireless efforts on Brigid's behalf endeared them to him over time. It certainly helped that he made the queen very happy. Petra and Dorothea :Petra returned to her homeland of Brigid, and inherited the throne from her grandfather. As ruler, she declared independence from Fódlan, and renegotiated Brigid's diplomatic ties to that nation on more equal terms. At every step along the way, she was accompanied by Dorothea, who had left Fódlan behind to support her. Dorothea used the connections she had made in her time at the opera to her benefit, and even worked reluctantly with the Fódlan nobility for Petra's sake. The people of Brigid were skeptical of her at first, but warmed up to her over time. It is said that she became the person whom Petra loved the most. Petra and Ashe : Petra took Ashe with her to her homeland of Brigid, where she inherited the throne from her grandfather. With Ashe's guidance, she established an order of knights, and used that order to declare independence from Fódlan and renegotiate diplomatic ties on more equal terms. Over years of work reforming diplomatic and military policy together, Petra and Ashe fell in love and eventually were married. The people of Brigid warmly embraced the union. It is said that the name of the knightly order, the Blue Sun, was born of their mutual love of swimming in the sea. Petra and Ignatz :Petra returned to her homeland of Brigid, and inherited the throne from her grandfather. As ruler, she declared independence from Fódlan and Dagda on more equal terms. At every step along the way, she was accompanied and supported by her husband, Ignatz, who had left Fódlan behind to be with her. Trade with Fódlan boomed under Petra's reign, thanks in no small part to the Victor Trading Company. But while Ignatz was happy to support Petra's goals, he remained focused on his work as an artist. His picturesque renditions of the Brigid landscape, done in the Fódlan style, were held in high regard all over the world. Petra and Cyril :Petra returned to her homeland of Brigid, and inherited the throne from her grandfather. As ruler, she declared independence from Fódlan and renegotiated Brigid's diplomatic relationships on more equal terms. Some years later, the Church of Seiros expanded its reach to Nuvelle, a town in western Fódlan. The priest sent to this new church, for the purpose of keeping up relations with Brigid, was none other than Cyril. He and Petra met frequently, first for public relations, and then for more private reasons. They fell in love, and were ultimately wed. It is said that their union served as a symbol for the friendly ties between the two countries for the whole of their lives. Non-Canon Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Petra appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a background character at Garreg Mach Monastery. ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Petra is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Petra is a feminine form of Peter, which comes from the Greek word "Petros" meaning "rock, stone". Macneary (or McNeary) is an Irish name. In Irish Gaelic is it written as "O hInneirghe" and is derived from an adjective meaning "roused early easy." Trivia *Petra shares some traits in common with Athena of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem. Like Athena, Petra is a woman from a foreign land who wields swords and is not a native speaker of the language used by the main cast. **Petra is, however, much more fluent than Athena as she speaks for the most part in complete proper sentences with only minor grammar mistakes such as tenses and possessives. She is unfamiliar with more colloquial speech and will often correct her classmates, unaware of the double meaning of their figurative phrases. ***However, in the Italian version Petra is much less fluent, forgetting articles and mismatching verbs more often than the other versions. **In fact, in the Fire Emblem Heroes manga, there's a panel where they bond through studying together. *Petra also shares some traits in common with Jamke from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, as they are both Bow-wielding royals who do not possess Holy Blood or a Crest. *Like Mercedes, Petra is classed as a commoner despite being of Noble birth. *Petra has a unique post-timeskip battle model as a Thief, Assassin and Wyvern Rider. **Before Anna was released, Petra was the only character with a unique battle model as a Thief and Assassin. *Petra stands at 161cm (or about 5’3”). *Petra's S-Support CG is the only one that shows Male Byleth's face. *In a survey conducted by Famitsu Magazine, Petra placed 14th for females and 28th overall with 236 votes in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. *Petra shares her English voice actress, Faye Mata, with Lene (from Genealogy of the Holy War) in her appearance in Fire Emblem Heroes. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters